In focus
by Niacy
Summary: Traduction de Rii no Ame.


**Note de la traductrice **:  
Première incursion dans l'univers de Tito Kube.  
_Merci à Rii no Ame_ de me permettre de vous traduire l'un de ses nombreux OS ByaRen. Tous ses textes sont divins, alors n'hésitez pas à me faire signe si vous en voulez d'autres^^.  
J'espère être à la hauteur du talent de la Dame et que vous prendrez autant plaisir à la lire que moi j'en ai eu.  
Vous trouverez l'original dans mes favoris.

Ah une petite chose : je ne connais _Bleach_ qu'en version anglaise, aussi je suis un peu embêtée pour la traduction du 'you' qui veut aussi bien dire 'tu' que 'vous' dans notre langue. Alors corrigez-moi si je me trompe, mais je les ai fait se tutoyer. Mais Renji qui tutoie son capitaine, ça me fait bizarre. Quoique dans l'intimité... o_O

J'ai gardé les noms japonais que l'auteur utilisait sans faire la traduction en français afin d'être la plus fidèle possible au texte d'origine. Peut-être que ça fait bizarre. Ainsi donc vous avez : Kuchiki-taicho pour Capitaine Kuchiki et dans la même veine, vous avez Abarai-fukutaicho pour Lieutenant Abarai.

J'arrête ici mon blabla et vous souhaite une bonne lecture,  
Niacy^^.

* * *

**Note de l'auteur** : C'est une petite histoire un peu guimauve inspirée par les mésaventures de Byakuya avec l'AFS (Association des Femmes Shinigami) et leur désir de le photographier (lui et les autres capitaines) : j'adore cet omake !

Pour les besoins de la fic, nous ne parlerons pas d'appareil photo numérique, mais d'appareil photo de la vieille école : la romantique en moi aime l'idée d'attendre de voir les photos, l'anticipation et le développement qui vont avec.

J'espère que vous aimerez.

* * *

**In Focus de Rii no Ame**

_Un. Deux…_

Kuchiki Byakuya regardait avec sérénité la surface brillante de son étang à carpes koi, comptant soigneusement les éclats de cuivre et d'or qui troublaient l'eau. _Trois. Quatre…_

Étrange.

La baisse récente et soudaine de la population des kois était alarmante : un froncement léger plissa son front. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui pouvait provoquer un tel phénomène. Des prédateurs naturels, peut-être ? Un autre reflet d'or attira son regard sous la surface de l'eau. _Cinq._

Indistinctement, il sentait qu'il était surveillé : les domestiques et les habitants de la vaste demeure des Kuchiki s'arrêtaient souvent dans leurs occupations pour observer l'héritier de l'une des Quatre Grandes Familles Nobles perdu dans une contemplation sereine.

Il se demandait s'ils savaient qu'il comptait les kois.

_Où est le sixième ?_ Byakuya parcourut le périmètre de l'étang avec une économie de mouvements et une grâce élégante et étudiée. Même maintenant, pendant son temps de loisir, tandis qu'il marchait librement dans sa cour, enveloppé de riches soieries pour se prémunir contre l'air froid de la nuit, il avait distinctement et pleinement conscience de ce que sa position lui demandait : un dos droit, une tête haute et un regard fier.

Sous la surface de l'eau, un éclat d'or et de blanc_. Ah le voilà. _Des yeux gris et aiguisés recherchèrent le septième._ Vraiment, je devrais—_

Un éclair aveuglant interrompit sa contemplation.

La soudaine illumination éblouit momentanément la cour toute entière, exposant ses reliefs nets et chaque centimètre carré du terrain bien entretenu. Byakuya cligna des yeux pour chasser les réminiscences qui coloraient violemment le monde de couleurs beaucoup trop vives : lapis-lazuli, chartreuse, mandarine.

_Un hollow ?_

Mais il ne pouvait rien sentir de tel et si le doute l'incita à saisir Senbonzakura, la prudence le fit s'arrêter. Un petit mais persistant clic accompagnait chaque flash aveuglant de lumière, et le reiatsu qui flottait légèrement dans l'air lui semblait nettement… _familier_.

Byakuya fronça légèrement les sourcils et claqua des doigts.

A ce simple geste, sa garde d'élite privée et extrêmement bien entraînée envahit la cour depuis leurs positions secrètes tout autour de l'enceinte. Byakuya attendit patiemment que les pas doux et feutrés ainsi que les mouvements silencieux de ses hommes cessent et lui indiquent qu'ils avaient appréhendé les intrus. L'héritier des Kuchiki suspectait déjà qui les coupables pouvaient être.

Un simple cri, indéniablement féminin, confirma ses soupçons.

Alors que les réminiscences s'évanouissaient enfin, Byakuya se dirigea avec grâce vers les deux femmes qui, le visage rouge, luttaient pour se libérer de l'emprise ferme de ses gardes. Kurotsuchi Nemu paraissait calme comme toujours, tandis que Kotetsu Isane semblait carrément humiliée, les cheveux ébouriffés et les joues pâles. « K-Kuchiki-taicho », balbutia-t-elle, « nous-je— » Elle gardait ses yeux sombres fixés avec méfiance sur Senbonzakura à son flanc. « Vraiment, ce n'est pas ce que vous pensez— »

_Vraiment, _pensa Byakuya avec irritation_, Unohana Retsu pourrait garder ses subordonnées sous meilleur contrôle._

La voix calme et impassible de Nemu coupa court aux pauvres explications hachées de Kotetsu-fukutaicho. « Nous sommes en mission pour l'AFS », annonça-t-elle froidement.

« S'il vous plaît », babilla Kotetsu-fukutaichou, « je sais que nous n'étions pas censées revenir et prendre d'autres photos, mais _s'il vous plait_ n'utilisez plus Senbonzakura, Kuchiki-taicho, la dernière fois ça avait été assez _douloureux_— »

Curieux, Byakuya tendit la main pour se saisir du petit objet toujours serré étroitement entre ses mains tremblantes : une petite boîte noire avec une simple lentille de verre et un bouton sur le dessus. Intrigué, il le retourna entre ses doigts gracieux, puis se détourna.

« Kuchiki-taicho ! » Kotetsu-fukutaicho semblait encore plus paniquée, si cela était possible. « C'est notre appareil photo—c'est la propriété de l'AFS, ça vient spécialement du Monde Réel et ça coûte _la moitié de notre budget_— »

Byakuya continua à marcher et ne regarda pas en arrière. « Expulsez-les d'ici », ordonna-t-il à ses hommes, « et assurez-vous qu'elles ne reviennent pas. » Il lui faudra avoir une conversation plus tard avec sa garde d'élite, pensa-t-il —ils avaient été un peu trop laxistes au sujet des constantes et irritantes incursions de l'AFS dans sa propriété—, mais il rejeta cette idée pour l'instant en faveur de la fascination.

_Ceci prend des photographies ?_

Dans ses appartements privés faiblement éclairés, il examina à loisirs le mystérieux objet de ses doigts délicats et de son regard gris curieux. En général, il n'appréciait pas les objets issus du Monde Réel : de telles contrebandes encourageaient forcément la distraction dans les rangs. Toutefois, il estimait que puisqu'il était capitaine, cet examen pouvait être considéré comme… de la recherche, en quelque sorte.

Oui. De la recherche. Dans le même genre que celles qu'entreprenaient Rukia et Renji lors de leurs incursions dans le Monde Réel, lorsqu'ils revenaient avec de nouvelles boîtes de jus de fruits, des télévisions et des véhicules.

_De quelle manière cet appareil fonctionne-t-il ?_

Avec une certaine appréhension, l'héritier des Kuchiki regarda fixement dans la petite lentille qui ressemblait presque à un œil de verre sur le devant de la boîte. Une simple pression sur le petit bouton en haut fut suffisante pour produire un clic et un autre flash aveuglant qui vola momentanément sa vision. Byakuya laissa pratiquement tomber le petit jouet dans son étonnement.

Après cela, il n'y eut plus rien. Il secoua le dispositif avec précaution. _Décevant. N'est-ce pas censé en quelque sorte faire des photographies ?_

Pendant un moment, il considéra jeter au loin cet article ou éventuellement le transmettre à Kurotsuchi Mayuri pour poursuivre les recherches, mais une pensée lui vint à l'esprit. Peut-être Renji y trouverait une quelconque utilité. Le roux se fichait un peu des cadeaux matériels que Byakuya pourrait normalement offrir à ceux qu'il affectionnait : il faisait fi avec un mépris insouciant de ce luxe indispensable auquel l'héritier des Kuchiki était habitué. Pourtant, sa fascination pour les objets du Monde Réel était profonde, et il ne tirait aucune fierté quant à son expertise dans ce domaine.

_Il devrait apprécier cette… chose._

Par ailleurs, le noble convoitait le sourire sincère et juvénile de Renji : il trouvait la courbure de ses lèvres attendrissante et tentait de la faire apparaître dès que possible. _Oui_, pensa-t-il fermement, heureux de son idée alors qu'il rangeait l'objet à l'écart pour le lendemain. _Je vais donner ceci à Renji._

* * *

Quelques heures seulement après l'aube, le matin suivant, un Renji endormi trébucha dans le bureau de la Sixième Division.

_Trop_, se dit-il vaguement puis, _plus jamais_. Il se faisait la même promesse au début de chaque semaine quand l'amour du saké la nuit précédente l'emportait sur son bon sens : peut-être qu'un de ces jours il penserait à y prêter attention.

« Abarai-fukutaichou. »

_Merde._

« Désolé », murmura le roux de manière préventive alors qu'il s'affalait sur sa chaise et offrait un sourire penaud et séduisant. Le calme habituel de la Sixième Division apaisait son mal de tête et ses nerfs à vif. « Je sais que je suis un peu en retard. »

« En effet. » La bouche de Byakuya n'était qu'une ligne fine de désapprobation, mais il ne releva pas la tête de ses papiers : son kenseikan brillait dans la lumière du matin qui se déversait par la fenêtre. « Veille à terminer ton travail rapidement. »

Renji jeta un regard à la pile imposante de papiers sur son bureau et réprima un gémissement. « Je m'y mets tout de suite », marmonna-t-il. _Comment est-ce que ça peut s'entasser aussi vite ? _Luttant contre un bâillement, il fit craquer ses doigts et ensuite s'attaqua à un tas. « On est toujours d'accord pour ce soir ? »

« Mm. » Une mèche soyeuse de cheveux couleur corbeau masquait les traits de Byakuya à la vue de son fukutaicho : la réponse évasive -Renji le savait- signifiait à la fois _oui_ et_ les commentaires sur notre relation ne sont pas appropriés dans ce bureau, Abarai-fukutaicho._

Et c'était normal.

Cependant la soirée et la promesse de la compagnie de Byakuya semblaient très loin. Renji soupira un peu à cette pensée alors qu'il réarrangeait paresseusement les piles de papiers—

—puis marqua un temps d'arrêt. Là, caché avec soin à côté d'un tas de paperasserie, un minuscule appareil de photo : noir, élégant, assez petit pour tenir dans la paume de Renji. Le roux s'en saisit avec une main précautionneuse et un sourire enthousiaste sur le visage. _Oh putain, je crois que ça vient du Monde Réel._ « Oi, Bya—Kuchiki-taicho, d'où ça vient ? »

Byakuya leva les yeux et, bien qu'il ne sourît pas, ses yeux gris portaient une chaleur indulgente et la rectitude de sa bouche s'était adoucie. « Je l'ai acquis hier soir et j'ai pensé que tu pourrais l'apprécier. » Ses yeux s'étrécirent légèrement tandis qu'il regardait la large pile de documents intacte sur le bureau de Renji. « Mais s'il te plait, abstiens-toi de te laisser distraire jusqu'à ce que ton travail soit terminé, Abarai-fukutaicho. »

« Ouais, ouais », répondit Renji d'un air absent, en retournant l'objet soigneusement entre ses larges mains. « Ichigo en a un, et c'est vraiment génial. Je veux dire que quand on prend une photo avec, elles sont vraiment nettes, c'est comme— » Soudainement, il fit une pause, ses yeux sombres et aiguisés notant le désintérêt étudié de Byakuya. « Tu sais comment prendre des photos avec un appareil photo, hein ? »

« Bien sûr », répondit calmement Byakuya. Il avait encore la tête inclinée sur sa paperasse, la personnification même de l'indifférence : une mèche de cheveux couleur de jais cachait son visage à sa vue.

_Tu n'as pas la moindre idée de comment ça marche._ Un sourire moqueur étira les lèvres de Renji. « On pointe l'appareil vers quelque chose, puis on appuie sur le bouton », expliqua-t-il avec amusement, en ignorant le méchant regard gris qu'il reçut en retour. « Puis on emmène la pellicule dans un endroit dans le Monde Réel où ils la développent pour en faire des photos. »

« Très bien », murmura Byakuya d'un air distrait. _Dûment noté_. Il lui fallut un moment pour noter que l'AFS avait osé infiltrer son manoir avec un tel artifice non pas une, mais deux fois.

Renji considéra l'appareil photo pendant encore quelques minutes puis leva les yeux vers Byakuya, à l'ensemble majestueux de son front haut, de l'inclinaison de ses épaules, de ses fins cheveux noirs et de sa peau d'albâtre. Il sourit malicieusement. « Hey », dit-il d'un coup. « Ce soir, avec ça, je peux prendre une photo de toi pendant qu'on— »

« Non », répondit catégoriquement Byakuya.

« Mais— »

Il n'eut même pas l'occasion de bouder : le ton froid de commandement de Byakuya coupa nette toute éventuelle protestation. « Certainement pas, Abarai-fukutaicho. »

Renji essaya d'ignorer son petit pincement au cœur et retourna son attention sur ses papiers. _Ne fais pas ton débile_, s'insulta-t-il. _Tu croyais vraiment qu'il allait dire oui ?_ L'héritier des Kuchiki affichait toujours une réticence prudente et méfiante à tout ce qui touchait sa vie privée : les chances qu'il laisse Renji prendre une photo de lui alors qu'il était excité ou même nu étaient…

… eh bien, de zéro.

Renji repoussa avec respect l'appareil photo et fit de son mieux pour reprendre son travail. A l'autre bout de la pièce, il vit les épaules de Byakuya se détendre tandis qu'une certaine tension quittait son corps : le capitaine retourna à ses écrits avec élégance.

Le roux fronçait les sourcils devant ses papiers tandis qu'il les signait, y prêtant à peine attention. _Où est le mal à vouloir prendre une photo ?_ Byakuya et lui passaient tellement de temps à paraître distants et comme il faut à cause de la position de Byakuya et de ses diverses fonctions, que Renji pensait parfois qu'une photo pourrait être… sympa. _Juste pour me souvenir de toi quand on ne peut pas être proche. _Son griffonnage entêté accrocha le papier, et soudainement il s'arrêta d'écrire et releva les yeux, bien qu'il tentât de retenir la note de défi qu'il savait serait évidente dans sa voix. « Tu ne me fais pas confiance pour garder la photo à l'abri ? » Cette idée le blessa : Renji savait bien que la vulnérabilité de Byakuya était un cadeau inestimable et il s'était juré de ne jamais l'exploiter. _Il doit bien le savoir maintenant._

_Ce_ commentaire ou peut-être le ton de Renji —perplexité mêlée de douleur— fit relever les yeux de Byakuya de ses papiers. « J'ai confiance en _toi_, Renji », répondit-il doucement, et le léger adoucissement de sa voix tandis qu'il prononçait le prénom de son fukutaicho était aussi intime qu'une caresse. « Mais je ne fais pas confiance aux autres. Tu as déjà oublié la séance photo malheureuse d'Ukitake-taicho avec l'AFS ? »

_Oh c'est vrai. _Renji les avait entrevus, les photos d'Ukitake-taicho avec son shihakusho à moitié descendu de sur ses épaules, les yeux écarquillés et incrédules dans la lueur du flash. Rangiku avait accroché les photos sur sa porte et en avait bêtement ri pendant des jours : même les nouvelles recrues en avaient eu des copies, et la gêne d'Ukitake-taicho n'avait pas disparu avant des jours._ Pauvre gars._

« Je ne permettrai pas une telle chose », poursuivit Byakuya. Ses sourcils se froncèrent légèrement. « Et apparemment, il semble que je sois la cible perpétuelle du projet de photographie en cours de l'AFS. Je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi elles persistent. » Il secoua la tête légèrement, puis retourna son attention sur ses documents. « Pourquoi es-_tu_ si persistant à ce sujet, Abarai-fukutaicho ? »

« J'en sais rien », marmonna Renji, pas prêt à en débattre. « Parce que tu es sacrément sexy ? » Devant le regard impassible de Byakuya, il haussa les épaules et élabora, regardant un point au milieu de la pièce. « C'est juste… à cause de la façon dont les choses sont entre nous, avec _toi_, des fois… quand on ne peut pas être toujours ensemble à cause d'une chose ou d'une autre… » Il fit une pause. « C'est comme si avoir une photo pouvait rendre les choses réelles. »

Pendant un long moment, le silence : la contenance de Byakuya, sereine et imperturbable comme toujours, ne révélait rien de ses pensées. « Je ne peux pas le permettre, Renji », dit-il avec une douce fatalité.

« Ouais », marmonna le roux, résigné. « Je sais. »

Il y eu une longue pause, puis Byakuya parla d'un ton plus rigide et plus cassant que d'habitude : « Si tu veux annuler nos projets pour ce soir, je comprendrais. »

« Sûrement pas », répondit immédiatement Renji. _Byakuya, je ne suis pas en colère_. _C'est juste que j'en veux toujours plus de ta part. _Peut-être que venir du Rukongai comme lui le rendait avide et égoïste, réclamant toujours plus —de contacts, de goûts, des souvenirs de la peau de Byakuya, de ses cheveux, du sourire dans ses yeux gris quand ils étaient ensemble. _J'en veux toujours trop. _

« Très bien. » Byakuya semblait tout petit, là, dans la lumière du matin qui traversait la fenêtre et Renji se sentait, soudainement, désolé d'avoir poussé les choses trop loin. Comment pouvait-il demander plus quand Byakuya donnait déjà autant, et demandait seulement en retour qu'ils se cantonnent aux limites de leurs relations professionnelles ? Comment pouvait-il refuser à l'héritier des Kuchiki la discrétion dont il avait besoin pour s'abandonner librement et sans réserve ?

« Je suis impatient d'être à ce soir », dit Renji avec le ton plus doux et plus rauque qu'il utilisait normalement lors de leurs moments intimes. C'était vrai : il attentait impatiemment leurs quelques nuits passées ensemble avec une révérence frôlant l'adoration. Les complexités de leur travail et de la bienséance les empêchaient de céder au désir et à l'affection aussi souvent qu'ils le voudraient, et le temps précieux passé ensemble signifiait tout pour eux.

Ces paroles suscitèrent des éclats chaleureux dans les calmes yeux gris : Byakuya lui fit un simple hochement de tête en signe d'acceptation et retourna à sa paperasse. Soulagé que la petite crise soit passée, Renji consacra son énergie à son travail.

_Je prendrai ce que tu voudras bien me donner._

* * *

Même la lumière de la lune -pensa Byakuya bien plus tard dans la soirée- ne pouvait adoucir l'intensité des traits farouches de Renji : la pale luminosité qui filtrait à travers la fenêtre des quartiers privés de Byakuya dans la Sixième Division ne faisait qu'accentuer la ligne solide de la mâchoire de Renji, le bord irrégulier de ses tatouages, le désir brûlant dans ses yeux sombres. Elle ne pouvait non plus cacher la gloire de ses longs cheveux vermillon, à présent défaits. Byakuya tendit la main pour enrouler avec langueur autour de sa paume une mèche, éclat d'un rouge vibrant dans la pénombre.

Un sourire étira les lèvres du roux : il se redressa sur un coude et passa une main aimante sur la hanche nue de son amant. « Satisfait ? »

Byakuya leva les yeux à cette question alors que sa respiration se calmait et que les battements de son cœur ralentissaient : sa bouche s'adoucit presque en un sourire. « Mm », répondit-il, en faisant confiance à son amant pour interpréter ce son de contentement.

Sans aucun empressement, Renji s'étira avec une grâce féline et fainéante, puis il plaqua sa large silhouette contre celle de son amant et laissa le bout de ses doigts calleux se promener sur la peau pâle de Byakuya. « Ça f'sait trop longtemps. »

L'héritier des Kuchiki ne put qu'agréer. Il tirait un grand plaisir et une grande fierté de la force de Renji, et leurs preuves diverses —les marques sur ses hanches et ses cuisses, la légère et plaisante douleur qu'il ressentait après avoir été pris, l'humidité collante qui séchait entre ses cuisses et sur son abdomen— lui rappelaient précisément _pourquoi_ il chérissait tellement leurs étreintes. La passion de Renji traduisait la plus honnête et la plus sincère partie de sa nature, la dévotion chaleureuse et intense qui réveillait la sensibilité endormie de Byakuya.

_Si seulement on pouvait avoir plus de temps ensemble._

Mais ils avaient la soirée et ce temps de repos en commun était un vrai luxe lors de ces quelques moments de solitude partagés : leurs zanpakuto, posé l'un à côté de l'autre dans un coin, attestaient de leur communion partagée et silencieuse, du confort familier de l'appartenance. Byakuya céda à son envie, passa des doigts curieux sur les dessins abrupts des tatouages du roux et écouta avec plaisir son soupir heurté s'élever à ce contact.

« T'es époustouflant là », observa Renji. Sa voix était rauque et rugueuse, honnête et passionnée. Un sourire sincère souleva ses lèvres. « Si je _pouvais_ prendre une photo de toi, c'est celle-là que j'prendrais. »

« C'est ce que tu souhaiterais voir ? » L'audacieuse honnêteté de Renji et son désintérêt pour les marques de positions ne cessaient jamais d'étonner l'héritier des Kuchiki. _Tu me désires de cette façon, nu, sans le moindre ornement attestant de ma position et réduit à rien de plus que ceci ?_

Kuchiki Byakuya ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de s'émerveiller devant cette vérité simple et étonnante.

« Oh ouais », murmura doucement Renji, tout en passant distraitement ses doigts dans les cheveux couleur corbeau. Les légers accrochages de ses doigts volaient le souffle de Byakuya et attisaient à nouveau le début de la passion. « J'aime, parce que tu n'es comme ça pour personne d'autre. Personne ne te verra comme ça. C'est juste pour moi. » Sa main chaude et rugueuse caressa lentement la hanche de Byakuya avec possession. « C'est pourquoi ça compte autant. »

_Et c'est précisément pourquoi je ne peux pas prendre le risque que quelqu'un d'autre voit une telle chose, Renji._

Ce qu'il montrait de lui-même à son amant démentait les aspects les plus fondamentaux de sa position, les principes inviolables liés à sa naissance et à son sang. Le fait qu'il puisse faire confiance à Renji pour ne _pas_ trahir ces choses le réconfortait énormément, même si par la même il forçait Renji à renier ses propres plaisirs, souhaits et priorités. Et l'acceptation totale de Renji, son refus de laisser son ressentiment prendre le dessus sur la situation et les conditions de son amant témoignaient de sa nature unique, généreuse et loyale.

Pourtant, quand Byakuya entendait les regrets du roux dans sa voix ou prenait conscience -comme souvent- de l'envie dans son regard intense d'un amour moins prohibé par la bienséance et les considérations, il regrettait de ne pas pouvoir offrir plus. _Renji. J'aimerais pouvoir te montrer combien je chéris ton affection pour moi._

« Ça va ? »

Renji semblait soucieux. Byakuya leva les yeux, surpris. Il chercha à se distraire les idées par une question. « As-tu utilisé mon cadeau ? »

« Ouais », répondit Renji avec enthousiasme, et il baissa la tête pour pincer avec affection de ses lèvres l'épaule de Byakuya. Comme des animaux, des bêtes sauvages, ils cherchaient à cartographier le corps de chacun en goûtant, en mordant, en touchant, évitant les subtilités les plus fines de la séduction pendant leurs rares nuits ensemble. « J'en ai pris quelques-unes de Ikkaku et de Yumichika tout à l'heure, et je vais sûrement l'emmener avec moi quand j'irai boire un coup plus tard dans la semaine. » Une touche de fierté s'entendait dans sa voix. « Tout le monde veut le voir et me pose des questions dessus—je suis le seul ici qui _connait_ vraiment le Monde Réel, tu sais. »

Byakuya masqua ce qui ressemblait beaucoup à un sourire.

Renji fit une pause et s'éloigna de son amant, exposant une délicieuse partie de son dos nu tandis qu'il bougeait. « Tiens », dit-il pensivement. « C'est pas parce que je ne peux pas en prendre de toi qu'on peut pas s'amuser. Je vais te montrer comment on fait. » Il se pencha pour fouiller dans ses affaires et en sortit l'appareil photo. « C'est facile. Tiens-le droit, comme ça, et regarde à travers… ouais, comme ça. »

Byakuya coopéra volontiers, réchauffé par la sensation des mains de Renji sur les siennes et la chaleur du corps de son amant pressé contre son dos. « Maintenant, maintiens-le et appuie sur le bouton », expliqua le roux. Byakuya obéit : l'appareil photo fit un clic obéissant et vrombissant, et cette fois le flash ne fut pas si aveuglant.

Renji sourit et se blottit contre la gorge de son amant, en étouffant petit rire. « Bravo. Maintenant, on a une photo du mur. »

Légèrement vexé, Byakuya tenta de tourner la tête et de lui jeter un regard mauvais, mais trouva l'effet amoindri par les chaleureuses ministrations de la bouche de Renji sur sa peau déjà sensible des précédents baisers et attentions. Ses yeux se fermèrent, et il ne protesta pas quand le roux lui retira l'appareil photo des mains et l'allongea sur le sol.

Kuchiki Byakuya préférait presque toujours leur deuxième session d'amour à la première.

A présent, passée la précipitation initiale liée à l'urgence et à l'orgasme, chaque sensation semblait magnifiées, plus intenses : il sentait précisément la caresse des doigts calleux contre sa peau rougie et sensible, le glissement d'une langue chaude sur ses cuisses encore humides et collantes d'un plaisir précédent. Le besoin arriva rapidement, et il autorisa Renji à écarter ses jambes, ne dit rien quand la bouche chaude et malicieuse du roux s'empara de son érection déjà gonflée de désir.

« Putain », lâcha Renji quelques instants plus tard, et pressa un baiser brûlant sur l'abdomen de Byakuya tandis qu'il glissait des doigts humides dans son amant pour réveiller une douleur profonde et endormie. Byakuya pouvait entendre le souffle irrégulier de sa respiration saccadée pendant que Renji le préparait avec des doigts précautionneux, plus pour le plaisir de toucher que pour une réelle nécessité après leur premier ébat. Le noble passa une main demandeuse dans la chevelure rouge et tira dessus avec insistance.

« _Renji._ »

En une invitation, Byakuya roula sur le ventre avec grâce et entendit Renji jurer avec inélégance à cette vue : ses mains cherchèrent un appui sur le sol tandis que des mains rugueuses se refermaient sur ses hanches et que le roux le prenait en un profond, rapide et délicieux coup de rein.

_Inconfortable_. Et, pensa Byakuya, _absolument_ délicieux, tout : le frottement de son estomac contre le parquet en bois dur, la brûlure douloureuse d'être possédé, la chaleur des reins solides de Renji contre les siens, sa peau brûlante et moite et les cheveux soyeux de Renji qui se répandaient par-dessus ses pâles épaules.

Son excitation intacte lui faisait mal : il cherchait la friction contre le sol, mais cela lui était refusé par la façon dont les mains de Renji lui maintenaient les hanches. Il pouvait entendre les souffles pantelants, les légers grognements et les soupirs de plaisir de Renji, il pouvait sentir la chaleur et la dureté du roux qui bougeait en lui, et pendant un moment il oublia même ses propres désirs dans un plaisir sans bornes. Il vivait pour ça : la communion et la vulnérabilité, le délice des sentiments partagés avec quelqu'un pour qui il éprouvait une affection profonde et dévouée.

En vain, Byakuya cherchait à trouver un appui sur le plancher alors que les mouvements de Renji devenaient plus rapides, le rythme plus exigeant. Même si, comme toujours, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de ressentir une légère honte face aux sons, aux cris, qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres, à son besoin aveugle et évident dans la façon dont il écartait les jambes et cambrait les reins à la recherche de ces déhanchés implacables et impitoyables, il ne pouvait se résoudre à le regretter.

_Voilà ce que je peux te donner, Renji. C'est tout ce qui compte. J'aurais aimé que ce soit plus._

Leur ébat amoureux dura beaucoup plus longtemps cette fois-ci -leur première étreinte avait légèrement atténué leurs désirs à tous les deux- et Byakuya trouvait Renji incroyablement patient : le roux ralentit ses mouvements pour caresser ses hanches, ses cuisses, son ventre avec ses mains rugueuses et chaudes et se pencha en avant pour mordre la jonction vulnérable entre son cou et son épaule. Emporté par ses sensations, enchainé au monde seulement par la chaleur de la bouche de Renji et la morsure aiguë de ses dents, Byakuya perdit finalement le peu de contrôle qui lui restait quand une main chaude et forte se referma fermement sur son excitation douloureuse : son long gémissement lui valut un grognement appréciateur de son amant.

L'orgasme vint rapidement après ça, et puissamment aussi : Byakuya se tendit tandis qu'il se déversait dans la main de Renji, alors qu'il se sentait rempli par les derniers et profonds déhanchés de Renji. A bout de souffle et soudainement complètement assouvi, l'héritier des Kuchiki se laissa porter dans des bras puissants tandis que Renji les déposaient tous les deux sur leurs shihakusho.

« C'tait bon », murmura finalement Renji d'une voix rauque et il embrassa la tempe de son amant. Ses mains étaient encore tremblantes. « Tu t'sens bien ? »

« Oui », répondit simplement Byakuya. Ses paumes de mains brûlaient à cause de la friction contre le plancher et il jeta un œil à sa peau immaculée couverte de bleus et de morsures dus à la bouche et à la langue gourmande de Renji. Fermant les yeux, il rougit un peu à la familière chaleur humide qui s'écoulait entre ses cuisses. _Je me sens merveilleusement bien._

Se relevant sur un coude, le roux sourit largement. Ses yeux sombres et lourds de sommeil se promenèrent avec lenteur sur le corps de Byakuya comme pour l'étudier avec une minutie sacrée ; Byakuya souleva un sourcil interrogateur en retour. « J'aime te regarder », répondit le roux d'une voix enrouée pour se justifier. « Tu es la dernière chose que j'aime regarder avant de m'endormir. » Il passa une main douce le long du dos nu de Byakuya, ses yeux recherchant les endroits où ses mains et sa bouche s'étaient perdues et les traces évidentes de leur communion mutuelle. « Parce que même si je peux pas te prendre en photo, je peux essayer de m'en rappeler jusqu'à la prochaine fois où je te verrais. »

Des yeux gris s'adoucirent alors que Renji se contentait de seulement le regarder avant qu'il se blottisse somnolent à côté de lui. Quelques instants plus tard, le torse du roux se soulevait et se baissait avec régularité dans l'obscurité. Byakuya écouta sa respiration profonde, tout en passant des doigts affectueux à travers la masse épaisse des soyeux cheveux vermillon. _Ces moments sont précieux pour moi également, Renji. Tu n'es pas le seul à souhaiter les capturer._

_Tu es la seule chose dont je veux me souvenir._

* * *

Quelques jours plus tard, Renji se percha avec impatience sur le rebord de la fenêtre de la chambre d'Ichigo. « Ichigo », l'appela-t-il avec impatience. « J'ai pas toute la journée. Tu les as ? »

Ichigo pivota sur sa chaise de bureau pour jeter un regard mauvais sur le shinigami qui bloquait la lumière. « Putain Renji, j'essaie de faire mes devoirs. »

« Mais j'ai envie de voir comment elles sont », insista Renji. Une brise tiède, promesse d'un été ensoleillé, souleva ses mèches rouges et attachées,. « J'ai attendu une éternité pour les voir. »

Avec un lourd soupir, Ichigo jeta un œil à ses leçons un instant, puis retira une petite enveloppe toute plate de son bureau et la jeta vers le persistant fukutaicho. « Voilà. Maintenant fous le camp de ma fenêtre. »

Renji ignora les complaintes de Kurosaki et ouvrit facilement l'enveloppe de ses doigts habiles, pressé de voir le résultat de son travail. Un large sourire apparut sur son visage alors qu'il sortait un paquet de photo brillant et coloré. _Hé, je suis pas si mauvais._

Certaines des prises étaient un peu floues, mais la plupart étaient nettes et pleines de couleurs : Shuuhei et Kira se tenant vaillamment debout après avoir bu un peu trop de saké, Matsumoto lui envoyant un baiser, Ikkaku et Zaraki-taicho se chamaillant. Il fit une pause et se moqua d'un portrait peu flatteur de Yumichika. _Faut que je les fasse tourner._ Et puis il y avait plusieurs photos aussi du jardin des Kuchiki, de l'étang à kois, un mur de la Sixième Division, et—

Renji marqua une pause.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? », grommela Ichigo alors qu'il se penchait en avant pour regarder les photos. « T'es un photographe de merde, Renji. Qui prendrait des _mains_ en photo ? »

Et c'était précisément ce que c'était. Une photo, un peu floue —comme si le photographe avait été quelque peu incertain dans son exécution— de deux mains vaguement enlacées. Renji reconnut l'une d'entre elles, grande, rugueuse et calleuse, comme étant la sienne ; l'autre, pâle avec un poignet délicat veiné de bleu et des doigts fins et élégants, il la connaissait presqu'aussi bien.

Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

Ichigo grogna. « Arrête d'essayer d'être artistique quand tu prends des photos », marmonna-t-il. « Je ne peux même pas deviner à qui sont ces mains. »

_Tu ne le peux pas, mais moi oui_. Et c'était justement le but. Renji mit avec précaution la photographie à l'intérieur de son shihakusho, là où elle pourrait l'accompagner dans ses futures missions. « Ouais », dit-il tout en haut en riant. « J'imagine que j'ai surestimé mon talent, hein ? »

Il entendit à peine la réponse d'Ichigo.

Tout ce qu'il avait voulu c'était un souvenir concret, quelque chose de réel, et maintenant il avait ça : un petit compromis qui en disait long, une preuve de ce qu'ils étaient et de ce qu'ils partageaient. La preuve que ses désirs _comptaient_, qu'il avait été entendu et compris.

_Merci, Byakuya. Merci. Merci._


End file.
